


Solar Forging

by YuanAmaya



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Dad Patton, Disappointment, Disapproving Family, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Non-Binary Dr. Emile Picani, Not Beta Read, Patton is Virgil's Dad, Remy and Thomas are Roman's dads, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, This might be shit, gay af, logan bought crofters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuanAmaya/pseuds/YuanAmaya
Summary: Logan is the son of a wealthy CEO that wants him to take over the company, but he just wants to stay as a teacher.At the same time this particularly dark student of his has been causing some trouble with another student. So he called in his dad, as soon as the man opened his mouth, he fell in love instantly.Well, that’s just another tally up for his father being disappointed in him.





	1. Just Another Day

Logan was not happy. 

His father had been hunkering down on him for a particular subject that he wanted to change.

His job

Logan loved his job. He enjoyed telling others the information they had to live by. He always loved helping people, even if some called him a robot because of his cold exterior. He is a teacher if you couldn't tell yet.

To put it simply, his father hated this. He did NOT like Logan being a teacher, but only for a selfish reason. Logan's father was the owner of a long-term, large, company. He wanted his only son, Logan to take his place. Not that Logan would be bad at the job, in fact, his stern persona and his array of knowledge would make him the perfect heir. 

But Logan did not want this. He just wanted to help the younger generation be able to flourish in the world, even if his students can be aggravating. He did not want to sit at a desk all day and look over the same papers over again, never learning anything, or helping others. 

Currently, Logan was sitting at a very nice glass table with no blemishes or smudges to be seen. The large black leather chair he was in was starting to stick to his skin and is making him even more uncomfortable. His father had just come over and it had not been a pleasant conversation. 

\---

Logan was doing some last minute grading of his students work when he heard the swing of his door open. He felt a figure come towards him until it stopped in front of him. Logan did not have to look up to tell who it was. 

"Hello, father," Logan said plainly not looking up from his paper as he circled something on it and scribbled some words in a red ink. 

"Look at me boy" he spoke sternly, "I have come all this way to see you."

"Try again, it takes 17 minutes and 45 seconds at the most for you to get here." Logan retorted, still not looking up from his papers.

The man fumed but was unable to say anything in return.

"Why are you here?" Logan sharply exhaled and finally took his eyes off his work.

"Don't play dumb and pretend to not know?" his father said snidely

"Than don't play dumb and pretend you don't already know the answer," Logan said with a light glare.

The older man growled, "you will take my place or so help me!"

"Or what!?" Logan bellowed, standing up.

This is how many family meetings often went. His father being terrible and sexist, refusing to let Cynthia (Logan's younger sister) take his place. His mother was, better, but still bad. She was terribly religious, Logan did not particularly see a problem with this other than the fact that she hated on everything. But when it came to something that mattered, she pretended not to notice. She even openly said that she knew of father sleeping with other women, but said it did not matter because the 'laws' said she had to stay with him no matter what. Cynthia did also is a part of the religion but did not resort to any type of hate. 

Logan thought that this was ridiculous and unfactual. Not only were the 'laws' completely ridiculous he had to sit there his whole childhood pretending to believe in something he did not. And hate on things he cared about.

"Don't yell at me! You think I got to where I am today without making those types of friends."

"Are you threatening me?" Logan was alarmed but still kept an indifferent face.

"What if I am?" his father said with his lip curling.

Logan growled and turned away, leaving.

"Don't you walk away from me boy!"

\---

Logan got up from that large, black chair that was slightly sticky from the hot air, unable to keep still after remembering the events that took place earlier in the day. Logan checked his watch. 

18:37, he should probably start to make dinner, but what? Cooking was one thing that Logan always had trouble with, not that it tasted bad, but it did not taste any good either.

"Pasta, why not?" Logan resolved. "Just put the wheat and egg-based strips into boiling water, easy."

Logan took out what looked like a hybrid of a pot and a pan, poured about 3/4 of it full of good old H2O. He turned the stovetop on low and put the pot/pan on it. He threw the noodles in and left the room. 

He sat on the fluffy grey sofa and picked up the remote from the left side table. He flipped through channels until he found a documentary it looked old and laid back. his eyes shut in seconds and went to sleep.

\---

Logan woke up with a jolt. "shit!" He yelled out remembering his food. He ran into the kitchen and bolted to the stove turning off the heat.

Logan look inside the saucepan to find mostly black noodles inside. He took it off the stovetop with a bit of trouble

He sighed slumping over and slugging his way to the sink and placing the saucepan in it. He turned on the faucet and filled the pot with hot water, deciding to deal with later. His stomach growled.

Logan pulled out his phone and dialed a number. A few rings and someone picked up.

"Hello, I would like to order a large cheese" he said walking to his bedroom.

\---

Logan sat in his bed, a empty pizza box sitting on his right desk table. He laid there not really doing anything, just thinking.

A buzz came from his phone, he lazily lifted it.

'Brush Teeth' it read. Oh, right.

Logan got up and walked over to the bathroom. It was, somewhat large and was mostly white black and blue. He was in front of the mirror now looking at himself, He was tall and tan. Slicked back black hair with a bit of the ends of it dark blue for...reasons he'd rather not say right now. His black glasses lay slightly crooked on his face and eyes a light brown. 

Logan picked up his tooth brush and quickly finished.

He better sleep, it was late and he had a class to teach tomorrow.


	2. Teaching is Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for Logan’s last class. He was dreading this one for awhile if he had to be honest. It was particularly these two students ‘Virgil Heartstorm’ and ‘Roman Sanders’. Also cafeteria food, am I right.

The hallways were always busy when students were there, but they were not here, at least not yet.

Logan made his way down the hallway to his classroom, which was on the far side of the building.

He slid the key into the keyhole and turned. The click of the door unlocking was comforting. He pushed the door open and walked in.

The room was large and has far too much equipment that looked way to complicated for any person to use. Viles and several glass containers laying on a shelf, and twenty desks that would hold two students at once. 

Logan walked up to the teacher desk and placed his bag on the cheap rolling chair behind it. 

Logan pulled out several papers all neatly in a few folders, and placed it on the desk, neat as ever.

He erased the random drawings that his students left on the board and wrote his name. ‘Mr. Logan Winters’. A fake last name, of course, it wouldn’t do any good for someone from the famous ‘Galloway’ family to be parading himself around a school of all places. Logan told himself this, but it was mostly so the students and himself would not be bothered twenty-four seven.

Logan just finished editing the test for next week as the first bell rung. The class was about to start.

He opened the door.

\--

It was about halfway through the school day and Logan was posed with a dilemma. He brought no lunch. That means he would have to get cafeteria lunch food. In the two years Logan has been working here this would be the first time in the cafeteria. Wonderful.

Logan slid out of his chair, it creaking as doing so. As Logan made is way down the hall he was stopped by another teacher. Dr Emile Picani, the math teacher. They were one of the few other teachers that Logan could stand. They were a bit odd but Logan and them shared a vast love of knowledge.

“Logan! Well, you're a rare sight, come to visit me have you?” They said joyously.

“No, it seems I have forgotten to bring myself anything to eat.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we? Come on I’ll join you.” They said. 

“You don’t hav-“ Logan started only to get cut off.

“Ah, ah, no ifs, ands, or buts, mister. I am joining you whether you like it or not.” They said smiling.

Logan could say that that did not feel comforting.

But he’d be lying.

The lunch room was loud. The students usually don’t notice when the teachers come in, to wrapped up in their own teenager things. 

Most teachers didn’t get their lunch here for, obvious, reasons. Honestly, Logan would rather just turn around and not eat, but he was already here. 

“Over here.” Picani said barely loud enough over the chatter of the students. 

The line was empty and was serving mostly cold pasta. Great.

They got over to the doors and went to Emile’s room because it was a bit closer. The room was like every other math classroom. Save for a few posters, Logan was not sure whether or not those were even math posters, and are those stuffed animals. Never mind, this was nothing like a normal math classroom. 

Emile sat down at one of the desk and Logan followed. They were raving about ‘air benders’ and ‘gems’, Logan wasn’t sure what they were talking about but listened anyway.

\--

It was time for Logan’s last class. He was dreading this one for a while if he had to be honest. It was particularly these two students ‘Virgil Heartstorm’ and ‘Roman Sanders’ for some reason they hated each other. Logan was not sure as to why but if they cause trouble one more time, they will regret it. 

The bell finally rang and students slowly came in, taking their respective seats. 

“All right everyone eyes up here for a demonstration.” Logan said gaining most of their attention, “Heartstorm, Smithson, that’s you two too, no headphones,” They groaned, taking them off.

Logan rolls his eyes and pulls out a jar of pickles. Yes, pickles. He pulls out a plate and places one on it. Many were confused at this point. Logan also took out a split, stripped wire with a screw on the end of each side and plugged it in."Morgan can you get the lights," she did so, "thank you."

Logan stuck the screws in the pickle and it started to glow a greenish yellow and started buzzing. "What the fuck" he heard a student whisper. Logan eventually took the screws out and unplugged it. The lights came back on.

"Does anyone want a pickle?" Logan said holding up the plate. Everyone looked away. "Alright, can anyone tell me why it was glowing?" No one knew. Logan sighed and started explaining. This was going to be a long two hours.

And there it is. They were fighting again, about what, Logan never knew, probably something infinitesimal and ridiculous. They weren't even close to each other, how? Logan was about to intervene after several bad insults, when someone was shoved into a desk causing several beakers to fall and break.

"Sanders! Heartstorm!" Logan roared. They flinched, Virgil more so than Roman. "I will be seeing both of you after class." Logan seethed. He made his way over to the broken glass with mop quickly cleaning the space.

"It should be fine now, but only students with thick shoes should walk in the area, just in case." Logan made his way back over to the front. Several people were staring at him.

It wasn't like Logan to get so mad about just a few beakers, I guess his father's words got to him more than he realized.

\--

Virgil and Roman sat in the two front desks with their heads hanging. Logan looking down at them with a stern face.

"I hope you know that you two need to clean up your act. Not only today, but every single day, ever since the school year started you two have been at each other's throats" Logan sighed and rubbed his temples, "I'm not going to intrude if it is some sort of personal issue, but I am going to have to have a meeting with your parents.

They both were ready with an excuse to roll of their tongues.

"Save your explanations for after the meeting, I will have no excuses and if they can not make, have them call me to reschedule." Logan interjects handing them a piece of paper with a note to each of there parents and a phone number on the bottom.

Logan sighed again, "I will meet with them tomorrow after school hours, and will need confirmation from both of you. You are dismissed" The two fled the room as fast as they could.

Tomorrow was not going to be a pleasant day for either of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil was really worried.

Not that that was unusual. Virgil always worries, but this time he was particularly anxious.

Let’s review shall we. You see Virgil often stayed out of trouble, in fact, he actively avoided it. But there was this one person that was pushing him out of that zone. Roman Sanders is his name. Virgil wasn’t sure what it was that infuriated him so much, in fact, he’s meet way worse people than him. 

But what happened recently was really pushing the limits. This time things got a bit physical, one pushed the other and broke some of Mr. Winters equipment. He was furious, honestly, Virgil was really scared of him now. And he was already pretty intimidating.

Virgil sighed as he was standing in front of his front door. It was a small house, they couldn’t afford much. Although Patton’s restaurant was booming lately with more and more customers coming in every day. They didn’t need much, it was just them and they were satisfied with so. Though Virgil would not admit it, he did want his dad to find someone he deserves, he loves his dad and will give up everything for him as Patton has done for him.

Virgil was shaking slightly as he reached for the door handle and turned it with a push. As soon as he stepped in he went straight towards his room hoping Patton would not notice him.

“Virgil, is that you kiddo?” He asked.

“No” Virgil replies with a bit of a hopeful tone.

Virgil heard laughter as Patton approached him. He is a rather short man, at least for his age, and his hair, a light brown with splashes of bright blue scattered all throughout it, though mostly at the tips. He has thick, black framed glasses and eyes so blue they could rival the sky. And he is always accompanied with a bright smile.

“There you are Virgil, I was wondering when you’d get home,” Patton must have noticed Virgil's blank stare, “are you ok there kiddo? You're looking a little pale, is there something you need to say?” Damn, Virgil thought, he always knew when something was up with him.

“No matter what it is Virge, you will always be my little shadow-ling.” Patton eased.

”It's just, w-well, something bad happened at school today!” Virgil quickly blurted out after his stutters.

”What?” Patton was concerned, he motioned to the bland coloured couch for Virgil to sit.

”N-nothing to bad, it's just, somethings lead to another and now the chemistry teacher wants to see you.” Virgil spewed and he sat.

”See me?” Patton questioned, ”what happened?”

”W-well this other dude and I have been, I wouldn't say fighting, more like bickering, a lot lately and just today things got a bit out of hand, and we broke some of Mr. Winters equipment. H-he got super mad and said he needed to meet with you.” Virgil whispered as he finished his rant.

“Kiddo, it’s alright I'm not mad.” Patton said with a slight smile on his face.

“Your not?” Virgil spoke softly, his eyes watery and brows furrowed which could hardly be seen under his fallen, violet bangs.

”Of course not Virgil, I could never truly be mad at you. I don't want to be uncomfortable. But don't let this get to your head, I won't let you do things all willy-nilly. Ok?” Patton states brushing Virgil’s bangs back and planting a kiss on his head.

Virgil just nodded, but if you were looking close enough you would see a small smile on his face.

”Now!” Patton yelled as he stood up quickly, it startled Virgil a little, if he was being honest. ”I better get dinner ’roll’ing,” he continued.

”Wait, wait, don't tell me, we're having rolls with dinner?” Virgil sarcastically replied.

Patton just grinned.

\---

Roman Sanders was standing at the front door of his house. He was dying. Not literally, don't worry. But, he was dreading the moment he would walk through the doors and be asked how his day went.

He took a deep breath, ”come on Roman, you are an actor, you can do this!” he said to himself.

He walked in. Only to be met by Thomas’ gaze, or as Roman would call him ’Dad’.

”Hey Ro, how was school?” Thomas asked looking up from his computer. His mocha coloured eyes and chestnut hair, the ends stained a deep sangria is peaking out of the top of the device. He is still wearing the same shirt he wore last week.

Roman let out an elongated groan as he planted face down on the couch.

He failed at keeping his cool.

”That bad huh hun? ” Remy, Roman’s other dad said.

”Ugh...just take this!” Roman groaned as he threw the paper at them.

”Mr. Winters? Oh please tell me, someone has made a ’winter is coming’ joke.” Thomas laughed.

”Girl! What in the world did you do?” Remy asks

”Why do you assume I'm the one that did something!” Roman complained

”Because we were given a note, and we know you, Ro,” Thomas interjects

”let's see what this says,” Remy says as he yoinked the note out of Thomas’ hands. Earning a ’hey’ out of the later.

A few moments pass.

”Roman, did you really do that?” Remy questioned with a single brow raised. Thomas was now confused and read the note himself.

”Yeah, I know, it was kind of, too much...sorry, ” Roman apologized, his head hanging low.

”You should be sorry Ro, no wonder the teacher called us in.” Thomas scolded with a complex look on his face.” you're grounded until we meet with him.” He sighed

”Come on, dinners almost ready and I have to get to get to work soon,” Remy spoke as he headed towards the kitchen. 

\---

”Hey there Ro” Thomas spoke, leaning against the door frame.

”Hey, ” Roman retorted in an almost mocking manner.

”Come on, don't be mad at me, what kind of dad would I be if I never disciplined you a little.” Thomas tried to reason as he sat on the bed.

”A good one” Roman pouted.

”Roman, ” Thomas strained, ”you know me and your dad won't let you do whatever you want to, or you'll never become the beautiful adult that you are meant to be,” he spoke cradling Romans tan face.

”I love you, my little prince.” he smiled hugging his son.

”Oh, don't pull out that name again!” Roman whined

”Don't lie, you love it.” Thomas teased

”It was just a phase! I was ten!”

”Whatever you say...princy.”

”Oh screw you!” Roman yelled lightly pushing Thomas. 

Thomas smiled, ”come on, let's go watch a Disney movie, ” he said as he stood up.

”Really?”

”Yep. But you are still grounded mr. So I get to pick.” Thomas said making his way to the door.

”Ugh! Fine.” Roman exasperated as they made their way out of his room.


End file.
